Early Morning Escapade
by cmpunkfangurl
Summary: A/U-Dolph Ziggler is a co-owner of a gym and gets unexpectedly called in to cover a shift. What happens when he sees a patron he's secretly crushed on and hasn't seen in a long time? *Sorry for the smut*


_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the wonderful world of WWE. A word of caution, this one shot is of a mature nature and contains sexual situations amongst adults. Really, readers under the age of 18 should not read this._

Adjusting the grey, form-fitting sweatshirt around his body, Dolph let out a yawn stretching his face into an odd contortion. "Oh the pains of being a good friend and business owner" he sighed as he rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes, psyching himself up to finish a shift for an employee who had a family emergency.

The good thing about traveling in the wee hours of the morning was the lack of traffic. The bad thing about traveling in the wee hours of the morning was receiving a frantic call so early in the morning. Luckily for him it was short a 15-20 minute drive, the few times he fell asleep at the light accounted for the longer drive in. Who knew he would get home at 2:15 am only to receive a call to come in 20 minutes saying come to the gym asap.

"Really the baby couldn't be born at a decent hour?" he questioned human nature and a human's nature to cause trouble while attempting to exit the womb.

Using his key to get into the building, his employee bombarded him before he could fully enter the facility. Words were thrown at him in a rush and he only had less than a minute to decipher everything that occurred on the shift. As the employee left, he quickly informed Dolph of the number of patrons currently in the gym and where they were located. Slightly irritated at being awoken so early in the morning, he shooed the nervous, soon-to-be-dad to leave and that he had everything covered.

"Three something in the morning, since I'm the one helping him out he'd better name that baby after me!" Dolph shook his head as he stared at his watch still in a state of disbelief he was awake so early. However, this was the cross to bear when you are a co-owner of your of own business.

His business partner,Zach Ryder was notorious for ignoring calls from the staff. Zach preferred making deals and the financial side of running a business. Therefore, when the call for help came, Dolph had no choice but to answer. Someone had to deal with the personnel aspect of the business and it was always Dolph to the rescue.

Dolph was more social and liked interacting with their employees and customers. He enjoyed getting their input about what they liked, what they could change. The latest customer improvement was to have personnel available around the clock since this was a 24-hour operation.

Zach was firmly against the suggestion of additional personnel. All he could think of was the additional money spent on payroll, which to him could be spent on better equipment or monthly supplies.

Dolph noticed a new employee who was ripped to maximum capacity, named Mason Ryan. . Dolph seriously contemplated letting Mason handle the gym, but reason entered his mind and he decided against it. He was too new and inexperienced with customer service to be left alone.

Mason was often compared to a wrestler by the name of Dave Bautista. It was as if he was cloned from the same factory with his big muscles, short, dark hair, facial hair, and dark eyes. Of course, when he spoke, the illusion was broken and it was obvious no cloning was involved. Mason appeared as though he should have a low, bass filled voice, but his voice was average sounding with the Wales accent in full effect.

"_Big muscles, little nads. I just don't think that could be me,"_ he internally thought as he dismissed his own scrutiny. His own body was nicely built with 8-pack abs, but not to the point where he looked like an action figure from when he was a child.

Dolph walked around tending to his customers' needs getting towels and answering all other requests. Recognizing some familiar faces, he stopped by to be cordial and to engage in chitchat.

"Looks like this old place is trying to move up in the world. New benches, new lockers," Heath Slater remarked as he ran his hands through his naturally red hair.

"The sky is the limit. We tried to spare no expense in an effort to update around here,' Dolph surveyed the workout floor proud of their redesigning.

"Yes, but you missed the mark on one thing…you should have pretty ladies on duty this morning instead of having your patrons look at you and the new guy's ugly mug," he joked.

Dolph knew to take Heath's comments with a grain of salt. Heath was a bit of a loud mouth and believed himself to be more than what he was.

"Okay man," he flatly stated as he shook his hand. "I'll consult with Ryder on that. You know the customer's opinion is always important to us.

Mason looked on from the desk laughing as he had his share of run ins with Heath too. Mason straightened up when he noticed Dolph in manager mode approaching him.

Dolph walked behind the desk to retrieve a clipboard detailing supplies to be restocked for that business day. "What have you guys been doing all night? You guys haven't prepped for the next shift!" Dolph spoke with annoyance at Mason's lackadaisical attitude.

"Don't worry boss man. I'll do it now, no worries mate!' Mason responded as Dolph slapped the clipboard into his chest.

"I'll worry about the supplies in both locker rooms and make sure the steam room is presentable. Keep your eye out front…can you focus and get that done?" he asked sarcastically.

Mason took it in stride, as he was an easygoing type of individual and did as his boss requested.

Dolph headed to the locker rooms, but became distracted by the image of his own physique. He took notice of what his hard work accomplished with his own body. He performed a few quick bodybuilder poses in the mirror for self-gratification. He heard a chuckle only to stop to hear where the noise was coming from.

A customer pushed an empty plastic bottle into a nearby trash can. He stopped and laughed at Dolph's mugging. "Dolph, just what the hell are you doing?" he chuckled as he never had seen the vain side of him before.

"Well Cody, sometimes you just have to stop and compliment yourself when you look this damn good!" he made himself laugh as he knew he could come off as conceited, but could care less.

Cody Rhodes had been a patron since they had their grand opening of their gym. Over the past couple of years, he found Cody to be a great customer and all around acquaintance.

"I was thinking you were just making an ass out of yourself," Cody made himself chortle. "It's alright man. This is not the first time I've seen someone do this, and probably won't be the last time either. Hell! I've been known to do that myself on more than one occasion."

"Well since I always look like this I can't say it won't happen again. Hide your girlfriends because I'll be snatching them up while you aren't or in many cases _are_ looking," Dolph chuckled as they ended their conversation.

Dolph decided to focus on the task, as he didn't trust Mason to keep his word and complete his work like he was asked to complete. As he passed the weights, he noticed a curvaceousAfrican-American woman enter the gym.

He recognized her as a patron who used to visit his gym with her boyfriend, Big E Langston. Big E. used to be cool as shit with everyone until he started bringing her around. He became overprotective and standoffish to the rest of the guys at the gym, but especially towards Dolph.

Dolph always wondered why he would receive the hostile treatment, but never bothered to ask or find out the nature of that relationship. It seemed safer that way since Big E. was working toward entering a strongman contest. Regardless, it didn't mean he couldn't look and fantasize, and the mystery woman easily became his eye candy during his workday.

He wondered what happen to her, as he hadn't seen her in a several months. His eyes secretly followed her every movement as he watched her head to the receptionist's desk. As she spoke with Mason, she flashed that smile he thought was reserved for only him. She always had that sexy smile, he remembered. She would sometimes catch him staring at her, she would throw caution to the wind, and stare back, not phased in the least with his non-verbal flirtation.

He missed the thought of engaging her in this manner every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday morning. The two never exchanged actual words, just knowing looks. He took comfort that she appeared to like what she saw in him and the opposite fell true for him too.

Knowing her soft, dark colored eyes were upon him, caused him to flex more and work extra hard to impress her. It ended too soon, when she stopped coming to the gym all together.

Regardless of what kept her away, she still looked like she had been working out and still had that "it" factor that made Dolph want to get to know her.

As he observed her interaction with Mason, he realized the attraction never really left. Maybe it was the obvious fact she was gorgeous and had a body like a brick house, or it could've also been the fact that he liked the way she interacted with the people at the desk. He could hear her infectious laughter carry a bit because of the emptiness of the gym. The giggle was undeniable and exclusive to her.

Feeling his gaze upon her, she glanced in his direction. She parted her full, pouty lips to reveal an all too familiar playful smile. The mysterious woman looked at Mason and both of them focused their attention to Dolph and laughed.

Mason put his hands over his ears to indicate he didn't agree with something she said. Her smooth, mocha colored hands reached over the counter to grab his ears so he would listen to her. As she did, Dolph noticed her jeans were tight fitting and hugged the curve of her hips. The backside of the jeans revealed even more and held on for dear life to the prize it contained.

Conscious of her backside, she smoothed out her tee shirt to cover her assets, assets Dolph was very interested in pillaging. She grabbed her gym bag and disappeared into the ladies' locker room.

Dolph headed for the counter and was about to ask Mason what the two of them were discussing. Mason took the clipboard from his boss and gave him a look, "I think we should switch duties. I think you're more of a people person than I am." Without the chance to protest, Mason disappeared into the back leaving Dolph to man the desk.

Within minutes, the mystery lady returned to the floor, brandishing a white tee shirt that was knotted in the back and black spandex pants. Her raven hair was now in a sporty ponytail and swung slightly from side to side as she made her way to the treadmill for a light walk.

Stepping on the outer edges of the machine, she set the machine to her desired pace and began to walk. She grabbed her ear buds and listened to music on her IPod while slowly, building up her speed.

A curvy backside swaying from left to right caught Dolph's attention each time he looked up. Trying not to be obvious about his staring, he began folding towels to take his attention off his temporary desire. Towel after towel, he felt compelled to continue to sneak glimpses of her.

Sweat began to form In the small area of her back. Her smooth, chocolate skin and her face flushed as her walking pace intensified into a power walk.

Throughout her workout, Dolph longed to be a droplet that ran down her neck and in between her mocha colored mounds. Perspiration appeared on the top of her tee shirt, as the hardness of breasts pressed against her tight shirt.

Dolph licked his lips imagining her look of pleasure while his tongue teased her hardened nipples. Dolph began to sneak more peeks at her while trying to look like he was deep into his task as he took the folded towels and placed them on a rolling cart.

He looked up to notice that she began to touch a button and stop as her back began to stiffen. Dolph's eyes widened as she lifted her toned arms behind her head, making her breasts rise up and look even perkier than before as she got off the treadmill.

Dolph groaned as he shifted from one foot to the other, trying to adjust the hard-on that now resided in his gym pants. Much like a teenage boy trying to hide his natural reactions in 3rd period English, Dolph immediately thought of things to kill his sex drive. "Kim Kardashian...Lindsey Lohan," he thought aloud. Looking down at himself he smiled, "Yeah, that last one did the trick!" feeling a cool down coming on.

Dolph refocused his thoughts to his restocking as he checked the work area ensuring there were enough pens, note pads, and other supplies. Kneeling down to get paper for the printer, he felt a presence within his personal space. He opened his eyes to see a pair of thick, legging encases thighs fill his view. Dolph stopped the urge to reach out and knead the tempting flesh.

Little by little, his cerulean colored eyes trailed upward to see that voluptuous body he'd been staring at all through the night. Finally, he looked into the creamy chocolate eyes he'd wished to engage since the first time he saw her standing there in front of him with her flirtatious trademark smile.

"You've been watching me for a long time and I thought you might like a closer view," she said to him in a sweet voice.

Dolph appeared impressed by her forwardness. "I'd have to say that I'm enjoying this "zoom in" factor quite a bit," he remarked as his eyes traveled her body.

"You're right about something," he paused as he tugged at his nicely trimmed, scruffy chin. "The view from here is in fact better up close and can't even begin to do you justice...and you know...I haven't been the only one doing the glance-look away thing from your subject." He stood to find he towered over her a bit.

She smiled cranking her head to look at him, "Think. Oh, come on now. If you _really_ thought about it, you know the true answer to that question—you wanted me first...and I wanted you last."

"Dolph noticed how full her backside was when she squatted to retrieve a nearby pen that rolled off the counter and landed beside her. Dirty thoughts entered his head as he tried to focus on her face and not the bubble shape of her ass. Glancing over her shoulder, she chuckled again and handed him the pen. The mysterious woman stepped closer and touched his chin, thinking she bested him. "Don't you have work to do?" she said seductively and walked away to retrieve a little bag that rested beside her water bottle at the treadmill. Returning, the object of his desire retrieved a card and handed it to him.

"Name?" she requested at she admired his strong, muscular arms from the tank he wore.

"Dolph," he responded in a calm, cool manner.

"Well Dolph, if you want to get to know me…call me."

"She placed her bag on her shoulder and twisted the top off of her water taking a sip. Her succulent lips pursed tightly around the opening of the bottle as she raised an eyebrow to look at him.

Dolph cleared his throat imaging those plump, lips around the girth of his member.

Finishing her swig, she tightened the cap back on. "Hmm," she moaned seductively. "That hit the spot…You do _like to hit spots_ right?" she asked not so innocently.

"You got the best marksman, this side of town. Bulls eye **every** time," his voice dripped with sensuality.

She walked away with her hips moving to a cadence of its own. Dolph's eyes watched her every move. She turned and winked before seductively exiting to the ladies' locker room.

Dolph sat there and chuckled as he fingered the card. "Naomi Montgomery," he uttered to himself as he exhaled. "I bet she's full of excitement and adventure. You may be just what I need," he said to himself.

Dolph pressed on for another half hour completing his work on the main floor. He soon grabbed the towels and pushed the cart towards the locker room, paying special attention not to lose that card. Opening his locker, he reached for his wallet. Inserting her card next to his visa credit card, Dolph made a joke. "Like the visa card she is everywhere I wanna be." He laughed softly to himself and prepared himself to go into the sauna to relax for a bit.

Being the boss had its rewards and Dolph decided to take full advantage by spending a little time in the sauna. When he reached the room he noticed Mason lying in there. "On a break are we?" Dolph cracked.

"Just taking 15 minute break, I mean lunch break," Mason stammered. "Relax man. I am just kidding with you," he chuckled now in a better mood than he initial was when he came in this morning.

Mason expressed a sigh of relief, now seeing a lighter side of his employer, "Thanks man," he adjusted his towel around his trim waist and headed for the locker room to get changed and complete his shift.

Dolph laughed at the situation and stretched out, with his back against the next step and his powerful arms outstretched. With the heat causing beads of sweat to rise from his body, he felt very hot but somewhat comfortable. Concentrating on his relaxation, his mind floated off and his eyes succumbed to drowsiness.

"Hey handsome...hey handsome," a feminine voiced echoed to him.

Dolph's drowsy eyes gradually opened and narrowed, peeking to see through the steam. He sat up and tried to leave his sleepy haze behind him. A dark figure slowly came towards him causing him to rub his eyes to get a clearer view.

"Rubbing the eyes is a good idea...I want nothing to obstruct your sight so you may know for a fact, the person who has stolen your attention," Naomi purred.

Stroking his cheek the seduction continued, "Are you awake now sleepy head?" She stepped in between his legs to sit on his lap.

Her nails scratched his dampened scalp and tugged at his curly, wet hair while she leaned in and spoke sexily into his ear. "It's not a good idea to be asleep in a place like this. Too many things could happen to a boy like you."

Her nails trailed from his hair to his chest leaving trails of energy in its wake. "And I think you'd be kicking yourself if you slept through this."

They scrutinized each other for a few minutes before hesitantly moving in to let their lips connect. Moving closer, the kiss got deeper as their hands roamed and bodies shifted as the interaction got intense.

Delving deeper into their making out, the sauna became hotter and more humid. The top of Naomi's towel eased its way down of her full breasts with assistance from Dolph explorative hands. She pressed her modest chest into his, allowing skin to meet skin their sweat now intermingled.

Dolph's tongue roamed over her throat, tasting her. Butterfly kisses made its way down her sleek throat, causing her to moan Dolph's name. The saltiness of her skin was a welcome delight to his tongue.

Naomi responded by kissing his shoulder and leaning into him, "I've been waiting for this moment, make it worth my while," she whispered, grinning against his ear.

Dolph smirked anxiously to take on Naomi's challenge. His manhood started to harden underneath her as she adjusted herself on his lap.

Naomi sat up and stared at Dolph waiting for his next move. His eyes asked an unspoken question and she nodded before answering, "I think this is very right...Right for us. But if you want to stop, then I won't force you to do anything, Dolph."

Dolph thought about Big E and what may physically happen to him for interacting with Naomi. Dolph was strong and could hold his own, but Big E was an Adonis and could send him to the hospital for a very long time. Was she even worth a fallout and bodily harm?

Searching his face for a decision either way she stood up and put the towel back around your curvy body and headed for the door. Dolph reached for her and spun around, "What I want is you."

Dolph caught a glimpse of several shiny, black foil wrappers in her hand and knew business just picked up. Naomi's mouth sought his ear; she nipped with slight pressure while lightly teasing him with her fingertips trailing up and down the front of his legs.

A look of surprise shot over Dolph's face when he found her looking him dead in his eyes and bent down in front of him and unwrapped his towel revealing, his stiff equipment. With a firm grip, Naomi took the moisture accumulating from their bodies and stroked him for a few minutes until she felt his member stiffen.

Naomi lowered her head onto his manhood and began bobbing up and down. Her hands grasped his thighs as he guided her motions in pleasing him.

"Shit! Please don't stop!" Dolph murmured, his hands running through her thick hair and a free hand firmly rubbing her neck.

The warmth she created, the undeniable urgency running throughout his body, made him more excitable. Unexpectedly, Naomi grabbed his hands and ripped them from her head.

Snatching his head back, she reached for her own towel, letting it fall to the floor displaying her delectable figure.

Dolph reached for her mound and allowed his thick finger to ease within her folds. Dolph seized Naomi by the waist drawing her closer to him.

Two fingers replaced the one as she bucked forward under his come-hither movement within her. "Does this feel good to you?" he asked.

Naomi grunted in response. Not happy with her reply, Dolph removed his fingers and began licking them. Naomi looked on in anger that he discontinued her pleasure.

Dolph began laughing as he leaned against the step he sat on. "If I give you pleasure you like, I want you to respond with words. I want your moans, your curse words…I want it all. If not, I will stop where I stand or sit whatever maybe the case at the time.

Naomi sauntered towards him and uttered to him, "I like how your fingers feel within me. Please continue."

Dolph plunged two fingers within her valley, slipping and sliding using her wetness against her to try to make her cum.

"Damn you make me feel amazing," she sighed as she grabbed his lips and savored her own taste on his lips, removing his fingers from her channel.

Reaching for the condom from beside him, she ripped the wrapper and rolled it over his bulbous head. Naomi placed herself over his lap and guided him within her placing her firm thighs on both sides of his legs. Dolph eased his hands on her fleshy, rounded hips. His hands sought her fleshy backside and he popped her ass, allowing a slight sting to travel over the area.

Naomi mischievously grinned at Dolph and began placing kisses over his cheeks and lips all the while in between kisses taunting, urging him. "Your body is mine now," she ordered as she hurriedly bounced up and down his slightly curved shaft. She wanted him quick and right then.

"Your cock is amazing!" Naomi exclaimed as he drove deeper into her making her feel like she could take no more. Fantasy was now a reality and his body acted accordingly while his brain couldn't keep up with the chain of events occurring.

Naomi stopped moving all of a sudden causing Dolph to stare crazily at her. Determined to make her move he gave her a hard thrust causing her to buck against him.

Naomi remained steadfast, as he thrust roughly again.

Naomi clenched his manhood causing Dolph to bury his head into her shoulder. Naomi painstakingly moved, in a riding motion. With all of his experiences with females, it still wasn't enough to keep his voice from cracking like a 12-year-old boy. "Fa-faster," he shuddered.

She stopped kissing his lips and playfully nipped at his bottom lip, "You'll get it how _I_ want you to have it, when _I _want you to have it." She snarled she too could play an Alpha. She continued to move at a snail's pace.

Dolph's eyes roamed to the door from time to time, catching her attention. "It would be unprofessional to have the owner of the gym to get caught in such a compromising position," she hotly echoed his internal thoughts.

Naomi stopped gyrating and pulled his face to pay attention to her, but his eyes drifted towards the door to ensure Mason or no one else would disturb them.

"Don't be rude Dolph…focus on me and only me," she murmured placing a manicured finger onto his lips shushing him as he tried to speak.

Speaking in a quieter, breathier voice as she sank down on him with each stroke and clenched him, "It's been taken care of."

"My friend at the desk has it covered…"

"He's looking out for us…" Dolph groaned feeling the combination of her actions and sexy words.

"I want you to take it now!"

"Damn you look good doing that!" Dolph hissed to her, now that his fears of getting caught were removed.

His strong hands gripped her hips as he slid into her deeper and faster trying to recapture her passion. Naomi guided her hands down his well-defined, muscular arms and placed them over his hands that held tight on her hips.

Dolph cupped her strong, nicely curved derriere, while his mouth hungrily sought a hardened, dark nipple. He gave her taut backside an unexpected squeeze as he declared to her, "Your body is mine tonight!"

She sat straight up and growled into his ear, "Now that's what I am talking about."

"Really?" he asked in a flippant manner, as he wanted her breathless and not able to say a word.

Dolph lifted her ample ass with Naomi wrapping her legs around his waist, "You love it when I'm inside you, don't you?" he growled.

He carried her towards the door and pressed her back into the door. Slipping into her sheath again, he awaited an answer, and wouldn't move at all.

Her dark eyes searched his face as he spoke again, _**"I said you love it when I'm inside you, don't you?"**_he hissed in an authoritative manner.

"I love how you feel inside of oomph…" she murmured going cross eyed at his impact. Dolph thrusted into her hard before she could complete her thought.

Burying her head into his shoulder to quiet herself, she drug her nails into his skin while she held on for support. Dolph was impervious to the pain she inflicted on him, fingernails leaving marks on his body. His thrusts became deeper and deeper as her body willingly invited him in.

"Yes!" she continued to cry in between her muffled sighs of pleasure. The infliction of her voice indicated she was ready for a release. Dolph pounded furiously into her, inspired her moans and panting.

At his last thrust, he lowered her legs to the floor carefully and held her for support. Naomi quivered from her release. They kissed again as she slowly turned to look out the window of the door to check and see if there was an audience.

Content they were the only two privy to their escapade, Naomi turned around to see Dolph throw away the condom and glance upon her with a sly grin.

She beckoned for him with her pointer finger. Naomi guided his hands all over her body, turning herself on and allowing her hunger o reemerge.

Dolph gently encouraged her to lean against the door as he knelt down in front of her. Raising one of her legs over his shoulder, Dolph's tongue penetrated her sending out indescribable sensations throughout her body.

His thick tongue swirled within her, the smell of their sex turning him on even more. "Your juices are tasty," he wickedly smiled, his tongue licking within her inner lips. His tongue pleased her kissing and flicking long and with much speed.

Moans filled the room as she writhed and licked her lips in frustration of not knowing how to deal with the pleasure. A wave of ecstasy took over her body causing her to jerk uncontrollably, while Dolph held onto her tight to help maintain her balance.

Dolph eased himself to sit on the sauna step pulling Naomi onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as he watched the smile creep upon her face. Throwing her head onto his shoulder, her hand grabbed his neck as her nails once again trailed up and down.

Turning her to face away from him, Dolph eased himself into her from the back and leaned Naomi forward. As she bent slightly forward, Naomi used the door for support. Dolph found her clit and began massaging the nub, eliciting a mewling sound.

With the anticipation out of the way, Dolph wanted to make love to her, savoring the moment. As he maintained a gentle, controlled rhythm, her senses lulled as it had been a long time sense anyone made love to her.

Dolph's voice whispered sentiments detailing the beauty of Naomi's skin, lips, eyes and thighs, all gracing her ears. It wasn't just about her body this time, Dolph wanted to engage her mind.

Sex sounds filled the room as Dolph pushed deeply and rubbed continuously to make her cum again for yet another time that morning.

Both breathed heavily in reaction to the last orgasm. A knock on the door startled them both as they used their hands to cover up the window.

Mason knocked again shouting to them, "Hey you two! You don't have long. More people are filtering in!"

Both sets of hands flew up to cover the window. "Got it!" Dolph yelled out to Mason.

Hoping he was gone Naomi moved her hands and Dolph's to glance out of the window. "I think he's gone," she whispered. The two chuckled amongst themselves over the past events of the morning.

"What a wonderful, sexy woman you are. Thank you for the morning love," he spoke softly in her ear.

"Say that again," Naomi whispered turning to him.

He repeated it again.

"Again!" she ordered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Taking her hand with the ring finger, Dolph examined her long fingers and noted no ring was present. "Hard to believe Big E. let a catch like you get away."

Naomi laughed as her forehead fell on his shoulder. "Big E. was never my lover…that's my brother!"

Thinking back he never saw them hug, kiss or be affectionate in any way. So why did he think they were together he questioned himself. Dolph shook his head as the possibility of getting a beat down from Big E. was imminent. It was one thing if she had been his ex, but to have been family? Ass whupin' had his name written all over it.

Feeling the condom being removed he felt small hands stroking his member again. His own essence provided her ease to slide her soft hands up and down his pole, stimulating the last of his release. Taking another look at Naomi, he casually took in the scenic view of her ample bosom, sighing to himself, "You are so worth it!"

She looked confused at him as he shook his internal conversation off and distracted her with a final kiss. Naomi broke the kiss, as a sigh came from Dolph; he grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body as his eyes starred deeply into hers. He grabbed his own towel, wrapping it around his chiseled waistline.

"Goodbye, Naomi," he said softly holding her in a final embrace, their lips entering the last tango.

"Goodbye, Dolph," she replied giving him a last look as she left his embrace.

Dolph took a shower in the men's locker room and savored the chance moment he experienced. He was glad they each acted on their desire, but grew sad at the thought he may never see Naomi again.

Leaving the shower, he dried off and began pulling his belongings from his locker. His wallet fell to the floor with a car card peeking out.

Retrieving it, he soon read it and a smile crept upon his face. Grabbing his cell phone he entered her number into his phone and dialed, "Hello again Naomi…" he smiled.


End file.
